Potong Rambut cuy
by Za L Fernandes
Summary: Menceritakan ke lebayan ny Sasuke ketika merasa kekerenan nya berkurang  ?  peringatan: ooc, alay,, lebay, dll


**Potong Rambut Cuy!******

**NarutoMasashi Kishimoto****  
><strong>**Cerita ini beneran bikinan gue sumpah deh gak da kaitanya ama Masashi sense!****  
><strong>**Genre: Humor****  
><strong>**Rating: K+****  
><strong>**Tokoh: Sasuke dll****  
><strong>**Latar: Sasuke masih di tempat orochi****  
><strong>**Peringatan: Alay, Lebay, Gaje, OOC banget, EYD ngawur , Bahasa campur2, Humor garing keripik, di harap jangan baca sambil makan keripik udang******

**###****  
><strong>  
>Di sebuah markas rahasia, milik raja ular, eh Orochimaru maksud ane, tepatnya di salah satu kamar di situ terlihat seorang cowok berambut raven agak panjang, sedang memperhatikan pantulan dirinya di cermin<br>"Hmm, mau di liat berkali kali pun gue ini keren," guma orang itu  
>"Hmm, gak da yang kurang dari gue, gue ganteng, tubuh gue berotot..." kata orang itu<br>"Tapi kayak nya ada yang kurang," orang itu berpikir, tiba tiba ada seseorang yang mengetuk pintu  
>Tok Tok Tok<br>'Ih, gangu aja! Gak tau apa, gue lagi menikmati kekerenan diri gue' kata orang itu dalam hati, *narsis bener ni orang*  
>Lalu pintu pun di buka, terlihat seorang berambut abu abu pake kacamata masuk,<p>

"Sedang apa kamu Sas?" tanya orang itu  
>"Gak liat? Gue lagi ngaca menikmati kekerenan and kegantengan gue," kata orang yang di pangil Sas tadi, si orang berkacamata swedrop 'Narsis bener ni Uchiha, mungkin dah keturunan' kata nya dalam hati<br>"Eh? Mau apa kamu kemari Kabuto?" tanya Sasuke  
>"Aku cuma ngecek keadaan mu saja," kata Kabuto<br>"Mau di cek beberapa kali pun gue ini tetet ganteng," timbal Sasuke  
>"Iya.. Iya Sasuke! Tapi kayak nya kamu tak sekeren dulu," kata Kabuto<br>"Ah? Masak sih? Masak sih? Gue masih ganteng kok," kata Sasuke melihat lagi pantulan dirinya di cermin, dengan gaya lebay  
>"Bukan wajah mu, Sas! Tapi.."<br>"Tapi apa? Jawab Kabuto jawab!" Sasuke makin histeris dan menguncang nguncangkan tubuh Kabuto  
>"Itu rambut mu!" kata Kabuto<br>"Ha? Rambut gue?" sekarang Sasuke mengacak acak rambut nya  
>"Iya.. Dah panjang banget tu," kata Kabuto<br>"KAY! Bener," Sasuke histeris gaje sambil memegang megan rambut nya yang udah panjang hampir se bahu lebih *Astaga DJ gue gak bisa bayangin*  
>"Jelas aja panjang! Berapa tahun kamu tidak potong rambut," kata Kabuto, Sasuke masih histeris gak jelas karena 'Kekerenanya' berkurang,<br>"Kay, bahaya bahaya bisa bisa cewek cewek pada jauhin gue ni," kata Sasuke gak jelas  
>"Halah gitu aja repot ke Salon potong rambut kan gampang," tuas Kabuto<br>"Ow, iya ya, tapi mana ada Salon di tengah Hutan gini?" Sasuke panik, tiba tiba ada orang ber rambut panjang, yang masuk ke ruangan itu,  
>"Kayak nya ada yang bilang Salon?" kata orang Itu<br>"Orochimaru sama? Begini lo, ini si Sasuke, ribut mau potong rambut," kata Kabuto  
>"Ow, kebeneran sekali, aku ini jagonya dalam salon menyalon, yuk gue potonggin rambut lo Sas," kata Orochi sambil nyeret Sasuke menuju suatu ruangan yang ternyata, mirip Salon. Sasuke masih tidak percaya ama dia,<br>'Hmm, gaya rambut nya aja gaje gitu, gimana lok rambut gue ini di potong ama dia,' Sasuke membayang kan yang iya iya, mulai dari ngebayagin rambut dia mirip kayak Lee,  
>'Oh, gak gak jangan sampe itu,'<br>"Ayo, Sas duduk sini," kata Orochi menyuruh Sasuke duduk di salah satu kursi di situ, dia pun mengambil beberapa alat cukur, gunting dll, Sasuke swetdrop melihat alat cukur itu, jangan jangan gue mau di gundul, pikir Sasuke membayangkan,  
>'Oh, My God! Sampai itu terjadi' Sasuke membayangkan dirinya yang tak punya rambut<br>"Tenang Sas! Gue gak bakal ngunain ni alat cukur," kata Orochimaru, menyingkirkan alat itu, dan malah mengambil cat rambut  
>"Mau semiran gak Sas? Sekalian? Ini cat warna kuning?" kata Orochimaru, Sasuke membayangkan, rambut nya jadi kayak Naruto, *bisa bayangin gak reader?*<br>"Ah, gak gak terima kasih, cukup di potong biasa aja," kata Sasuke  
>"Oke, Oke," kali ini Orochimaru sudah memegang guntin, dan siap memotong rambut Sasuke, Sasuke mejamin mata,<br>Krek Krek Krek

###

Beberapa menit kemudian,  
>"Selesai," kata Orochi, Sasuke membuka matanya, dan<br>"KAY! Rambut gue," Sasuke tereak Histeris  
>"Kenapa?" Orochi binggung<br>"Keren banget!" kata Sasuke, kini Rambut nya udah rapi,  
>Orocimaru Swetdrop.<p>

END

Za: Gimana? Gimana? Keren kan? *masih tertawa ngakak*  
>Sasuke: Gue gak senarsis itu! *bergaya cool*<br>Za: Halah sekali kali, ya gak Chi? *nyengol Itachi*  
>Itachi: Ya, bener itu! Sebagai adik kamu harus meniru sikap kakak mu yang ganteng n keren ini! *kata Itachi bernarsis ria*<br>S: Gantengan juga Gue!  
>I: Jelasan gue!<br>S: Keriputan gitu ganteng,  
>I: Dasar Baka Otouto!<br>S: Baka Aniki!  
>-skip adegan-<br>Za: ketimbang dengerin ocean mereka, Repiyu n Comen ea! Reader kan baik  
>Tobi: Tobi juga anak baik lo!<br>Dei: Dah dah un! Repiyu aja un!


End file.
